Friends' The drunken version 2
by Nitzi
Summary: 'Friends', the TV hit seires is coming back, bigger, wilder, and uncut!


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.  
  
Summary: Well, I don't wanna say much, all im willing to say is that Ross and Rachel are dating and Monca and Chandler are engaged (not yet married -nods-) and that Joey loves Rachel. that's it! Enjoy!  
  
Rating: [G]  
  
Fun Party. Ross was still sitting on the bed he was on. The man next to him woke up.  
"Hey dude! Fun night uh?" The guy said, a little hang-overd.  
"What, what night? What did we do?" Ross was shaking from the inside. All he could think of was Rachel, waiting for him at home. He wanted to hold her in his arms right now more then anything.  
"Don't you remember? Boy, that was really funny how you yelled you were gay! We had an amazing night!" The guy laughed and Ross got up from the bed, wore pants and looked for Phoebe. He found her in a cupboard at the bathroom, under the sink, holding a pack of tampons with pads stuck all over here. She was asleep. "Pheebs?" Ross whisperd. He woke her up.  
"Pheebs, I gotta go, listen, no, listen!" She was half asleep, looking dazed. "You will get all these people out of here, drink something and I'll be back soon to talk about this ok? Pheebs, promise me you'll do it." Ross looked at her. She fell asleep standing. Ross laid her in bed, while he quietly asked all the unwanted guests out. After that, he cleaned Phoebe's apartment for a bit, threw away all the bottles of alcohol and left. He was hoping Rachel will be at work already, he couldn't lie to her. When he got home, Rachel was in living room, sleeping on the couch, while Chandler was lying on the floor, covered with a blanket. Ross steppedin quietly, heading for the shower. After he got a long, relaxing, cool shower, he stepped outside, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Rachel was standing in front of him, looking mad and confused the same time.  
"Thank you for coming back home mister wild shot." She said, sounding disappointed.  
"Rach, im so sorry! You have no idea what a crazy night I had!" Ross didn't know weather to tell her the truth or lie about where he was.  
"Ross, do you have any idea what I was going theough tonight? Chandler had to come and comfort me! Ross, I was so worried!! Why couldn't you call, or leave a note? You have any idea how I feel? Oh! Im so mad at you!" She hit him on the chest with her hand. She felt so fragile that she started crying.  
"Don't, don't cry Rach, not because of me! Im sorry! I found Phoebe at her house, she was so upset and agitated I had to stay with her. She's cutting herself and she's drinking. she is back from the beach house." He told her. She was looking confused. She was happy he stayed with Phoebe while she needed him.  
"Couldn't you at least call? I was worried something happened. I barely slept at all." Rachel was now wiping her cheeks from the tears.  
"I forgot about it, I was too busy trying to onvince her she should eat her fingers, when I realized how late it was and I was afraid I might wake you up." He gave her a puppy look.  
"Ok, ok, we have to visit Phoebe and help her. When I'll get back from work we'll go together ok?" Rachel kissed him, trying to find the comfort in him that she found in Chandler. She kissed him tenderly and softly, trying to find what she was missing in him, but she didn't knew. She had a feeling Ross was lying. She said goodbye, trying to sound happy again, and left for work.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Monica & Chandler's place, Joey was coming over to hang with Monica, since Chandler was working and it was her day off. Monica was making Joey his favorite Breakfast (2 sandwiches) while he was telling her a story about an actor he met.  
"See, I was shakin his hand, and while he said 'It's great to meet ya' he spitting on my shirt! I had a huge disguisting spit stain all over my shirt!" Joey was frowning.  
"Seems like your sandwich did the same." Monica was pointing at his shirt.  
"Uh? Oh man! Oh my god!" Joey seemed to be amazed. "I bought this sandwich at the cafeteria of the theatre, he must've knew I was going to buy it, so he must've put a spell on the sandwich to spit on me to!" Joey seemed to really believe it.  
"Well, if you like, you can take one of Chandler's shirts at our room." Monica was trying hard not to laugh at his face. Joey was in Monica and Chandler's room when Monica heard him sing "I see London, I see France, I see monica's underpants! It's thong, thong, thong!" Joey was laughing.  
"That does not even ryhm." Monica walked to her room.  
"Yeah it does." Joey said, thinking. "Oh well, it doesn't matter! I got Monica's thong!" He was running in the house, escaping Monica who was chasing after him, trying to grab her thong back, a little blushed.  
"You'll never get me!" He waved her thong at face, and without noticing the couch behind him, he fell on couch. Monica who was running and couldn't stop was falling right on top of him. She was in such a swing from running, that her mouth was right on top of Joey's mouth, squeezing from the swing, they were looking (and feeling) as if they were kissing each other. They were confused and bewildered, that none of them actually stopped it. Monica was the first to get into sence, and moved her head. She was looking into Joey's eyes. They both jumped from the couch, looking embarrassed and confused. They were looking at the floor when Joey said "This was a mistake, nothing happen. You just fell on me, that's all." Joey was saying quickly, figuring he was still holding Monica's thong and handed to her.  
"Yeah, it was nothing at all. Just fell, that's it. Do you mind not mentioning that to Chandler, please?" Monica took her thong and hid it behind her back.  
"I won't tell if you won't. Um, I better go, nice to see ya." And Joey ran out of the apartment to his own.  
  
Rachel was having a rather capricious morning. Chandler arrived about an hour after her, apologizing for being so late. He handed her flowers, saying it's for the best employee he ever had.  
"Stop it! People will think we're dating." She said, sarcasticly.  
"So? Everyone ourdays sleeps with their young, sexy, smart, good looking helpers." He said, trying to tease her.  
"Well, but usually the young, sexy helpers are hired for the great way they look on mini skirts." Rachel was laughing.  
"Well, you look good in a mini skirt, we can make a revolution!" Chandler was saying, sarcastic tone, yet flirting a bit.  
  
Ross was at Phoebe's again. She was looking better by now, but she looked depressed. "Pheebs." Ross said. "You have to let me know what happened yesterday." He begged her.  
"Oh, you don't remember?" She asked him, looking surprised.  
"No. please, please tell me!"  
"Well, you had sex, with a guy, and then you and I had sex. And then I saw you naked with some guys, but that's all I remember." She was now looking tired, unfocused and confused.  
"Oh my god. I can't belive it! Now I remember it all! Oh my god! Phoeve, the first thing we have to do is get a disease check. You're coming with me right now." Ross said, shaking. He didn't know what to do, but he had to take control over Phoebe, who looked confused and weak.  
  
About 4 hours later, Phoebe and Ross were back at Phoebe's apartment. The phone rang. Ross picked it up. Suddenly he got pale. He hung up the phone, and said to Phoebe, crying, "We both have AIDS."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Special thanks to Riki, who is this fic partner. xD 


End file.
